Porque quiero ser feliz
by MiyukoChan
Summary: La gente cambia, madura, y yo soy una de ellas. He desperdiciado días, semanas, meses, años y todo por tu culpa. Pero eso ya no ocurrirá más, porque me he enamorado de otra persona, y esa persona ha sabido quererme” [Sakux?] oneshot!


Uooooooooooo!!!!! Mi primer fanfic que subo (la de problemas que he tenido pa subir... xD he tardado DOS DIAS para saber como se subia! (es normal? ;X;)

Espero que os guste y me dejeis comentarios . 

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, por desgracia... T.T

"**..Pero quiero ser feliz"**

****

****

"Sakura, es hora de irte" habló una voz varonil.

Ella apretó más el agarre y cerró los ojos "no quiero separarme de ti"

"Naruto y Kakashi te están buscando"

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró "¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?" el agarre iba perdiendo fuerza, pero seguía con sus dos manos en la espalda de él.

"No lo sé" le acarició la cabeza "tenemos que alejarnos por unos días"

"Entiendo..." lentamente fue separándose de él.

"Sakura" puso su mano derecha en la barbilla de ella para que le mirase "Te amo" y, acto seguido, la besó.

Fue un beso dulce, lento. Sakura comenzó a corresponderle, puso sus manos en el pecho de él, mientras él la agarraba por la cintura.

"Yo también te amo..." dijo ella cuando se separaron. Ambos sonrieron.

Sakura le dio la espalda y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria de donde estaba él.

---

"Sakura-chan!" gritó Naruto al verla correr hacia ellos "¿Dónde estabas¡Te perdimos cuando seguíamos la pista a Sasuke!"

"Uh... intenté tomar un atajo pero me perdí..." hubo un silencio "...¿y habéis encontrado a Sasuke-kun?"

"No... le perdimos el rastro también..." habló de nuevo Naruto.

"Volvamos a Konoha" habló Kakashi.

Kakashi y Naruto se pusieron en marcha mientras Sakura seguía allí de pie sin moverse.

"¿Sakura-chan?"

"Enseguida voy, id tirando"

Kakashi asintió y se fueron. Cuando Sakura no pudo ver sus figuras, suspiró.

"Sasuke-kun" suspiró de nuevo "sal"

"Sakura" se acercó hacia ella. "¿Qué ha sido eso de antes?" le cogió de la muñeca.

"¿El qué?" miró su muñeca "suéltame, Sasuke-kun"

"No pienso soltarte" la miró a los ojos. Apretó más el agarre de la muñeca "¿**Qué** ha sido eso de antes?"

"No es de tu incumbencia" suspiró "**Suéltame**, Sasuke-KUN" dijo ella poniéndole énfasis al kun.

Sasuke comenzó acorralarla en el árbol más cercano "Sí es de mi incumbencia" se apegó al cuerpo de Sakura "No pienso soltarte, Sakura"

"Aléjate" ordenó Sakura "Yo ya no te quiero, entiéndelo"

"¿Cómo me puedes decir eso después de no sé cuántos años detrás de mí como una loca? Tú me sigues queriendo, y me seguirás queriendo toda tu vida"

"No" intentó alejarlo, pero él se opuso "Te equivocas, Sasuke. La gente cambia, madura, y yo soy una de ellas. He desperdiciado días, semanas, meses, años y todo por tu culpa. Pero eso ya no ocurrirá más, porque me he enamorado de otra persona, y esa persona ha sabido quererme"

"Él no sabrá amarte" la mano que tenía libre la acercó a la mejilla de ella y la acarició "Yo sé como amarte"

"¿Tú?¿Sasuke Uchiha?¿Amar?¿A otra persona?" Sakura levantó una ceja "Esa es la mentira mas grande que he oído jamás, me das lástima, porque tu JAMÁS sabrás lo que es amar de verdad"

Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sakura le miró e intentó alejarle de nuevo, pero otra vez se opuso. De pronto, abrió los ojos y la mano que tenía en la mejilla la fue bajando hasta el cuello dando pequeños círculos con los dedos.

"¿Q-qué haces?" vio como Sasuke sonrió.

"¿Es verdad lo que me has dicho de que ya no me quieres?"

"S-sí"

"Mentira" la mano que tenía agarrada la muñeca de ella la llevó a sus labios y los acarició lentamente. Poco a poco, empezó acercarse a la cara de ella, y su nariz rozaba la de ella.

Sakura le miró sorprendida e intentó alejarse, pero Sasuke la empujo hacia él. Fue un beso lleno de deseo, nada comparados con los de él. Sasuke bajó la mano que momentos antes la tenía en los labios de ella hasta su cintura, y la metió debajo de la camiseta-

"Sasuke" sacó rápidamente la mano de ella "Para. Aléjate. No me toques. No me beses. No me hables. No me mires" hubo un silencio "puede que sea verdad que no te haya olvidado del todo, pero quiero ser feliz, y quiero serlo junto a él, junto a Itachi"

Sasuke se apartó de ella y en el tono mas frío dijo "te meterás en problemas si descubren lo tuyo con Itachi. Nunca seréis felices. Porque algún día lo mataré"

"Me da igual si lo descubren. Seremos muy felices. NUNCA llegarás a matarlo" suspiró "ahora, aléjate de mí para siempre"

_'Yo también te amo... Itachi'_

----

Espero que os haya gustado O

sería muy feliz si me dejarais reviews, aunque sea pa critikarme, da iwal (U)

xDD

Miyuko


End file.
